


Master Of Donington

by LoriLemons



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Mötley Crüe
Genre: Crossover, F/M, crude language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLemons/pseuds/LoriLemons
Summary: The Doctor gets weird readings from a rock festival in 1984 at Donington. Is the Master involved? She and the fam go to investigate and it turns out that the Master has infected concert goers with alien parasites just to get her attention. Lots of sexy angst, and hot rockers.
Relationships: Nikki Sixx/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	1. Meeting Motley

**Author's Note:**

> I am an indulgent writer and decided that I had to do a crossover of my two favorite genres. The Doctor decides to investigate an old rock festival called Monsters of Rock at Donington and runs across him...The Master. Also, it's a rock concert and Motley Crue are there. Fun! Someone come beat me with a chancla. LOL! I don't care, this is for fun. Also, Hi to all of my old Motley Crue readers that happen to stumble upon this, I miss you all so much and will continue my Rock Star series soon, I promise.

“Where are we Doctor,” asked Yaz, peeking her head out of the door of the Tardis. Her mouth opened in an O and she came back into the Tardis. Ryan watched as Graham peeked out as well. A smile showed on the older man's face. The Doctor smiled and Ryan looked perplexed. 

“I know where we are,” said Graham excitedly.

“You're younger self isn't here is it,” The Doctor asked in concern.

Graham shrugged, trying to avoid the question.

“Perhaps you should stay on the Tardis,” said the Doctor.

Ryan peeked out as well and then his brow furrowed, “It's like a giant rock concert.”

“It is, and there is no way I'm going to stay in the Tardis. I'll just stay away from my younger self,” said Graham. 

The Doctor looked at him in all seriousness, “Graham, I need to explain that bad things can happen if you go near younger self. Stay away from him. The last time I let one of my companions touch their self, it caused me to cease to exist,” warned the Doctor. 

Ryan couldn't help but snort and Graham and Yaz looked worried. 

“If you don't mind me asking Doctor, why are we at a rock festival in the early 80s,” asked Graham.

The Tardis is picking up a huge alien reading. Different sorts of aliens even and I want to check it out. Some alien readings are fine, but this is something bizarre,” the Doctor said in that rushed way of hers. 

“I didn't take you for a rocker,” Ryan told Graham. 

“In the 80s, I loved metal, some of the best rock bands were from Britain,” explained Graham.

“Exactly what year is this,” asked Yaz.

“1984,” The Doctor said excitedly, “Which means, costumes!”

“I was never much into rock music,” said Ryan.

“But there will be aliens,” the Doctor tried to tempt him.

“All right, let's go then,” said Ryan.

They went to the wardrobe, digging through clothes. The Doctor changed her shirt into a rock teeshirt, black trousers and put a few scarves and bracelets on. Yaz rolled her eyes as the Doctor looked a whole like like usual but in black. Yaz put on tight ripped up jeans and an off the shoulder top with a tank under it. She put on black eyeliner and put a big bow headband in her hair. Ryan did little, but change into some regular jeans and a black tee shirt. He was not impressed with 80s hair rock. Graham was excited, but couldn't fit in the original outfit he tried to put on. 

“Leather pants were so much easier to squeeze into when I was in my twenties. And back then I wore ripped up teeshirts with my skin showing, obviously, I can't do that now,” he complained.

He spiked up his hair and put on form fitting jeans, boots and an ACDC teeshirt. He added a few spiked bracelets and applied black eyeliner and bared his teeth in the mirror, giving himself the horns symbol and then rocking his head up and down. Ryan rolled his eyes and then pulled out his phone and snapped a few shots of his step grandfather. This was quite funny.

“Alright fam, let's go find out what is happening at Donington,” said the Doctor brightly.

They left the Tardis, to mingle among the crowd. It was wild, even for them. The Doctor seemed to like it though and started rocking her head in tune with the music. People were giving her odd looks. Several people whipped their heads around to look at Yaz and she ignored them. Ryan looked unimpressed. 

“Yes, Ozzy, he's fantastic,” exclaimed Graham, rocking his head as well. 

Yaz held back a laugh as she watched Ryan's expression. He looked embarrassed.

“This is a lot of ground to cover, how about if Ryan and I go explore the crowd, and you and Graham see what you can find toward the stage,” offered Yaz.

“Very good Yaz, we should split up and cover more ground. Call me if you find anything and be careful,” said The Doctor.

They all nodded and went off to explore. 

Ryan smiled at Yaz and said, “Thanks, those two stick out like a sore thumb around here and I don't exactly want to be noticed.”

“I could tell, your gran though, he's really enjoying this,” laughed Yaz

“And The Doctor, she has no idea what she's dealing with around here,” said Ryan swiping around to where there were people doing various things from making out, groping each other, drinking, doing drugs, and headbanging.

People were still eyeing Yaz, and Ryan was glad he was there to help out since it looked like quite a few people were attracted to her. She was a knockout and with her hair down and wavy like that...

The Doctor and Graham moved slowly toward the stage. The Doctor swiped her sonic through the air, she was getting different readings. Vampires? Werewolves? Something else as well. This was quite alarming. 

“Graham, you were here, did anything out of the ordinary happen before,” she asked.

“No, it was a lot of fun, we rocked, I necked on my girlfriend, and we drank a bit too much. The show lasted into the night and we eventually fell asleep in my van. We drove home in the morning,” he explained.

“Necked,” she asked in confusion.

“You know Doctor, we kissed, a lot,” explained Graham. 

The Doctor turned an adorable shade of pink, but nodded. 

“Something is wrong. I think something has changed and this is not the first history of this place. I've got a bad feeling about this,” she said ominously.

For being incredibly clever, the Doctor could be a bit oblivious sometimes, and she finally realized that a lot of people were hanging off of each other, hands roaming, mouths working, and there were people drinking alcohol and snorting cocaine. She became a bit uncomfortable. The music wasn't bad, but it was very loud and the singer would occasionally slur very dirty words between songs. Rock concerts seemed a bit hedonistic. A thought crossed her mind that The Master would probably like a place like this. 

She felt his mind connect to hers and she froze where she stood, she could feel him. Graham gave her an inquisitive look, but just watched her.

“Thought you would be drawn here. Lots of time energy, lots of alien readings. Always glad to get your attention Doctor,” she felt him tell her.

“So you're the one responsible for this, I should have known. Knock it out, Master,” she said.

“But it's so fun to make you this uncomfortable dear,” he teased her.

“I'm over 2000 years old, surely I can handle a little bit of revelry while I'm trying to get to the bottom of what you're up to,” she said in an annoyed way.

“Come see me, I'm waiting for you,” he said huskily.

“Where are you,” she asked.

“I'm backstage and do NOT bring the human,” he told her.

“Fine,” she snapped.

Their connection ended and Graham asked, “What was it Doctor, are you talking to yourself again, or did the other Time Lord talk in your head?”

“It was him,” she said low and worried.

“I'm coming with you,” Graham insisted.

“Better not Graham, he might do something drastic,” she answered him. 

“I really don't want you to meet him alone. He's nothing but trouble Doc,” Graham insisted.

“Remember, don't go near your past self, I'll see you all soon,” The Doctor said, ignoring what he'd said. 

The Doctor ran off toward the stage and Graham took a step toward her, his mouth hanging open, but she was already gone. He looked around him and smiled, nodding his head to the music. 

The Doctor found the stage area, but there were security guards surrounding any way to get backstage. She came up to a couple of them and they looked her up and down like she was insane. 

“Hi, I need to get back there, I have a friend who is waiting on me,” said the Doctor.

One of them snorted, “I don't think so lady, that's what all the groupies say.”

“Groupie,” asked the Doctor in bafflement.

“She doesn't look like a typical groupie,” said the other guard.

The Doctor pulled out her physic paper and flashed it at them. They nodded. 

“Oh, you have a backstage pass, alright then,” and they let her in. 

The Doctor made a smug, 'I told you so' look as she wandered behind the barricade and walked back behind the stage. 

She looked around for him and saw several men dressed in various kinds of wild clothing. The fashion rivaled anything The Doctor had seen out on other planets. There were leather and spandex pants in different bright or black colors, purposefully ripped up tops, teased long hair, all sorts of scarves, and jewelry, high heeled boots, and the Doctor thought the most interesting part of this time period was the fashion. 

“Look at this girl man, she's not the typical groupie, “she heard some guys laughing. 

“Hello, I'm The Doctor, I'm looking for a dark skinned man, purple coat, plaid trousers, have you seen him,” she asked in mock camaraderie.

“I'll never get used to hearing these English accents, I fucking love it,” one of the rockers exclaimed.

The man had black hair with just a bit lightened in the mess, that was sticking out in all directions. He was wearing a black tight outfit and huge sunglasses. There were big black lines on his cheekbones and he wore red lipstick. Surrounding him was a tiny pale man with black hair that was being very quiet, and The Doctor was pretty sure he wasn't a human. One was tall and skinny and not wearing a shirt, only suspenders and it seemed very inappropriate to her that he was just bare like that and his pants were skin tight, a black studded codpiece over his male parts, leaving little to the imagination. He seemed to think that everything the one with spiky hair, said was hilarious. The other was a little shorter and had bleach blonde hair and hooded dark eyes. He wore an assortment of black and bandannas. They were sitting at a table that was scattered with beer bottles and alcohol. She didn't like the way they were all leering at her. 

The Doctor pulled out her sonic and waved it at them, “Just what I thought, you're not from this planet.” 

“This chick is crazy,” said the tall skinny one. 

“Oy, the best people are all a little mad,” she said in annoyance.

They all laughed at her and she raised her eyebrows, “Do you lot know how you were infected with the alien parasites?”

They laughed again, but The Doctor looked at the smallest one, raising an eyebrow, “You don't happen to have anything to do with this, Mr.?”

“Don't call me Mister, too formal, name's Mick Mars, and no, where I come from, we're a peaceful people. I came to Earth to escape danger. I don't like what I see here any more than you seem to,” he told her.

She smiled widely, her eyes lit up, “Brilliant, you're from Allegros. Your planet is one of music and art. I'm afraid to say I didn't get there before the invasion, and I'm sorry about that, very very sorry, but I did make them retreat. The Goricanas are gone.”

His huge blue eyes looked at her and he smiled back at her, astounding his band mates, “You ma'am, are an angel.”

“Don't call me Ma'am, too formal, I'm the Doctor, nice to meet you Mick, now can you tell me what you've seen, where the parasites are coming from,” she asked. 

The other three men were watching the The Doctor and Mick's exchange as if they had grown extra heads. 

The blonde one said, “I told you guys we should have stayed in America, they have parasites here.”

The one with spiky black hair was staring at them in fascination, “What kind of parasites, and are you an alien, or am I just way too fucked up right now and this is all just a hallucination?”

“I'm afraid this is not a hallucination, although you are a bit inebriated, but I hate to be the one to break it to you. People you consider aliens, including myself and,” she looked at Mick, “people you didn't even know were alien, are all around you, but we mean you no harm. I'm simply trying to help. Unfortunately for everyone here, there is another person from my home planet around here and they may be involved in exposing every one here to alien parasites that are comparable to your concept of vampires and werewolves.”

“Shit, where did you get those pills man, everything that lady said is fucking bonkers,” said the tall skinny one. 

They all laughed uneasily, but then Mick said, “Listen, there is another person here that I'm certain is your kind, but he's not nice like you are,” then he stopped, looking over The Doctor's shoulder and quickly giving her a meaningful glance and then looking away. 

The Doctor turned around and her mouth hung open. Her eyes worked their way up, black high heeled boots, tight black leather pants, shaped revealingly over male legs, a lace up crotch which made her blush and look up quickly to a dark purple button front shirt that was unbuttoned at top so she could see a spattering of black chest hair. He wore black leather gloves like he had when they'd spoken on the Eiffel Tower, the ones he'd choked her with. She realized her mouth had gone dry. He had long black hair, but how had he pulled that off? 

She met his dark eyes, lined in black eyeliner. The Master always did like his disguises and in this one, he looked the quintessential sexy 80s rocker. Wait, sexy? NO. She licked her lips nervously and adjusted her weight from one foot to the other. He smirked at her. Damn him. 

“Doctor, you may want to pick your jaw up, it seems to have fallen on the ground,” he said in amusement.


	2. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master finally explains what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not exactly writing the most award winning plot line, I simply wanted The Master dressed as an 80s rocker, Master/13 smut, and I wanted to add my other obsession, Motley Crue, so if I can do all of that and make any of you smile, then yay! I feel like I'm playing with my dolls, and I got my Master/Doctor Dolls, and my Nikki Sixx Doll and I'm making them all kiss. Because it's my fic party and I'll write crazy shit if I want to.

The band behind her laughed with the exception of Mick. The thought that she'd been so transparent made her angry with herself, angry with him. How dare he walk around looking like that? How dare her like it? 

“You! What are you about here with all of your nonsense,” The Doctor demanded, trying to ignore the wild beating of her hearts. 

“Just having a little fun. You travel around in different times, different places, and when I do it, you show up to spoil all my fun,” The Master acted like he was pouting. 

“Fun? What, by infecting humans with parasites that make them into deadly monsters,” she demanded. 

The Master ignored her bossy attitude and smiled at her, “My my, look at this pretty little groupie, I quite think I'd like a go at her.”

The band at the table all seemed to be enjoying their confrontation and even more so now that The Master was turning it around on her. 

“Alright gents, I'm going to go have a little fun with blondie here, excuse us,” the Master drawled, grabbing her arm firmly and pulling her away. 

“I don't quite like the way you're getting so handsy with me,” she complained, trying to dig in her heels. 

“I don't rightly care,” he said, his fingers pinching her arm, and his dark eyes scanning over her form. 

She'd been so busy looking at his chest exposed by unbuttoned buttons, that now that she looked into his face, she noticed he'd shaved and his jaw was smooth. With the black eyeliner and the long hair, he looked exotic and extremely attractive. Not to say that she didn't find his beard attractive, because she secretly did, but this aesthetic was very appealing. A part of her wanted to jump on him, but she also wanted to throttle him. 

“Abba? Are you kidding me? That's your idea of rock n' roll,” he asked flabbergasted, staring at her shirt.

“What, they're brilliant, but don't forget, I know how to play guitar, so I'm more of a rocker than you are,” she defended, looking down at her own chest.

The Master shook his head and then pulled her by her arm again toward a building. Perhaps he had something to show her, some sort of dastardly plan to reveal, so she followed, only being slightly annoyed that he had yet to let go of her. When they entered a makeshift building, The Master yelled at everyone that was in there to get out, causing the Doctor to flinch and the people that were selling concessions to hastily leave. The Master then picked the Doctor up like she didn't weigh a thing and sat her up on a counter, knocking off whatever snacks were up there with her. The people in line were left to look on in confusion.

“Master, what is wrong with you,” The Doctor demanded.

“Could you for once just shut up,” he demanded back.

He came up to settle himself between her knees, and she glared at him, “No, I never shut up.”

“Well, I'm quite aware,” he retorted, his hands resting on her thighs, causing her to tense.

“What do you think you're...” but she was cut off when he leaned in and kissed her. 

He wasn't gentle, he was hungry and demanding, and his tongue plundered her mouth, circling her own tongue as if they were in battle. Her hands went up to grip his partially unbuttoned shirt and she leaned into his kiss. He growled just a little into her mouth and his hands gripped at her thighs. They were so entranced with each other that it took them a moment to hear someone clearing their throat. 

“Doctor, are you, um, okay,” The Doctor heard over her shoulder.

The Master didn't bother pulling away, just made a little smirk as he saw the scandalized looks on Yaz and Ryan's faces. The Master's hands stayed cradling her thighs and the Doctor quickly released the shirt that her hands had been gripping onto. 

“Yaz, Ryan, did you find anything interesting,” The Doctor said in her oddly endearing upbeat way.

Ryan raised an eyebrow and looked from The Master to The Doctor, “You mean apart from this?”

Yaz's eyes were huge as she looked at them and The Master winked at her. The Doctor tried to push him away, but he didn't budge. Damn him, so petty. 

“Doctor,” Yaz asked tremulously.

“We were just having a discussion about what's going on here Yaz, don't worry.”

“Some discussion,” deadpanned Ryan.

The Master took that opportunity to finally tell the Doctor what he wanted to say, “I did release the parasites and tonight when that moon goes up, there will be full on bloody pandemonium, unless of course we are able to give them the antidote in time.”

“The moon comes up in two hours,” the Doctor remarked.

“Well, then you'd better do what I want, unless you think you can come up with a better idea on such short notice,” The Master smiled wildly.

“What's the catch,” The Doctor shifted uncomfortably since the Master had yet to leave the cradle of her legs. 

“I did all of this for you Doctor. I wanted to get your attention, and its a win, win, win for me,” he lifted his fingers like he had on the Eiffel Tower.

“Go on,” The Doctor said menacingly.

“Well, either you didn't take the bait and I just infected an entire crowd of rebellious rockers into bloody revelry, Win, or you do what I want to get the antidote, Win, or you don't give in and I get my way either way. So much fun, Win,” and he laughed, finally taking his hands off of The Doctor's legs to clap them together gleefully.

“And what do you want,” The Doctor asked in annoyance.

He looked at her and grinned, raising his eyebrows, raising his hand to stroke his fingers over her cheek, “You.”

They all gasped and the Master laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. 

“What are you getting at, you can't just have me, and what do you mean,” she demanded.

“As much as I'm ashamed to admit any weakness,” he started, appearing not to be ashamed at all, “I've had time to think about how much I like that you're a very attractive woman now, and I've been thinking of cunning ways to have you. You always were so sanctimoniously self sacrificing, so do this for all of these people. For all of the people that they'll hurt...”

“Still, what do you mean, have me how,” she asked. 

Ryan made a frustrated noise like the Doctor was an idiot, and Yaz's bottom lip was trembling. The Master laughed again. His Doctor could be so thick sometimes. 

“You fuck me, and I give you the antidote, simple,” he smirked.

Yaz made a whimper and Ryan rolled his eyes, The Doctor's hazel eyes were like saucers, her mouth hanging open in shock. 

“No, that's ridiculous,” she said breathlessly.

“Oh, stop acting like this isn't something you want too. You were kissing me pretty nicely for someone who is so shocked by what I want from you,” The Master said, his voice raising as if he were angry now. 

“Hey, where's Graham,” Ryan asked suddenly.

The Doctor's and The Master's eyes were locked together, she breathing heavy, he staring at her intensely, daring her to react. They stayed like that for one unbearably intense moment. 

“You can't,” Yaz broke the spell.

The Doctor looked toward Yaz and Ryan, “You two, go find Graham and I'll sort this nasty business out.”

Suddenly The Master laughed again, “Nasty indeed.”

“No, Doctor, he can't get away with this, you can't give him what he wants, this is extortion,” Yaz said nervously.

“It very well is extortion, but I know him well enough to know he doesn't bluff. Yaz, go,” said the Doctor frowning at The Master.

“Tick tock, tick tock,” yelled The Master, making them all jump.

Ryan made a face like the whole thing was stupid, and Yaz gave a last longing and worried look toward the Doctor, but they went off in search of Graham. 

The Master leaned in and put his mouth close to hers, but he didn't quite touch his lips to her lips yet, instead, he whispered, “You made the right choice Doctor.”


End file.
